Conventionally, there is known an alarm illumination apparatus in which brightness of a light source is gradually increased during a predetermined period of time before a preset wake-up time so that a sleeping person can wake up pleasantly at the preset wake-up time (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent publication No. H4-264289). This illumination apparatus can effectively wake up a sleeping person with light stimulus.
However, when the illumination apparatus is installed at a location separated from a sleeping location, for example, it is difficult for a sleeping person to feel changes in brightness of an illumination light and, thus, it is not possible to effectively wake up the sleeping person. On the other hand, when only illumination apparatus installed near the sleeping location is turned on, changes in the brightness give a strong stimulus to the sleeping person and, thus, the sleeping person cannot wake up pleasantly.